Strangers in Familar Eyes
by Katniss.TheMockingjay2016
Summary: Isabelle meets a glorious guy that makes her see stars. She may love him but he isn't who he says he is.
1. Chapter 1

Fear and adrenaline were pushing our bodies forward. I looked into her brown eyes so filled with fear, and I had to take the blame for putting that fear in her eyes. I looked back and saw that he was catching up to us. I pushed forward and she followed my lead, like she has been doing since we were children playing in her backyard.

We broke through the trees and saw a cliff staring us in the face. We skidded to a stop and she looked to me for guidance. I ignored the many questions in her eyes and turned toward our immediate threat.

I straightened up into a ready-fighting stance as he finally broke through the trees. His fair hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. He flashed me the smile that had once melted my heart but now it sent chills down my spine. I looked into his ice blue eyes as he sauntered forward to kill us.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of laughter and voices filled the cafeteria as I took my usual seat beside my best friend, Clarissa Fray; she is also known as Clary. Clary is the kind of girl that turns head but doesn't realize it. She has red, curly hair matched with huge brown eyes while I have black, straight hair that is matched with blue eyes. We have been friends since we were both in first grade and we will always be friends.

"Hey Iz!" Clary greeted me with a huge smile on her lips. I smile back at her as I set my tray down on the table in front of my seat.

"Hey Claire! Any juicy gossip?" I ask her. Her smile widens as she launches into a story about some Candy girl and her boyfriend having a screaming match in her gym class. I look around the cafeteria and see an unfamiliar face. He has beautiful, ice blue eyes framed by a head full of fair blonde hair. I stick my hand up, signaling Clary to stop talking and she freezes mid-sentence. I look back at her and I see questions written all over her face.

"Look over there, near the door. I spy with my little eye new meat." I tell her and I watch her peer over my shoulder. I see her eyes widen in surprise and a gasp escape her lips. "What is it, Clare?" I ask her and look over my shoulder.

"Either your new meat has a brother or the other boy looks like his twin." She said breathlessly. She points to the other entrance to the cafeteria at a boy with golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He turns his head to see us gawking at him and smirks our way. We smile in return as he makes his way across the cafeteria towards our table.

"Excuse me?" A voice behind me whispers in my ear. I turn around to see the boy with ice blue eyes smiling at me; it's that simple smile that sends my heart racing and my head to swim. "Is this seat taken?" He asks, pointing towards the chair unoccupied beside me. Not trusting my voice, I shake my head yes and he takes a seat. "I'm Jonathan Verlac-Morganstern. You can call me Jonathan or Morganstern."

"I'm Clary and that is Izzy. How lovely it is to meet you." Clary says, eyeing me. I smile at Jonathan and he winks back, sending my heart into a frenzy.

"Is your name short for Isabelle?" Jonathan asks me. I shake my head yes and he smiles. "I have always admired that name." He says, never taking his eyes off me. My heart begins to race as the other new boy finally reaches our table.

"Hey everyone! My name's Jonathan Christopher Herondale, but people call me Jace." He says, never taking his eyes off of Clary. Clary opens her mouth to say something but no noise comes out. Jonathan, Jace and I all smile but I answer Jace.

"Hey there, Jace. I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy. The red head is Clary and this," I say, smiling at Jonathan, "is Morganstern." Jonathan smiles at me and winks again.

Jace laughs. "What kind of name is Morganstern?" Jonathan looks away from me and frowns at Jace; Jace just smiles.

"It's my last name. My real name is Jonathan. You will call me Jonathan." Jonathan snaps at Jace. Jace shrugs and turns to Clary, who is currently giving him goo-goo eyes. Jace stares right back at her without blinking an eye. I turn back to Jonathan.

"Izzy, what are you doing Friday? " Jonathan asks me, ignoring Jace and Clary altogether. I look at Clary to ask her if we were doing anything but she was into deep conversation with Jace.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?" I ask, batting my eyelashes up at him.

"Would you consider going to dinner and then a movie with me Friday?" He asks shyly. I smile up at him and he smiles back hesitantly. He wrings his hands together and I can see beads of sweat sliding down the side of his face.

I take his hands in mine and he looks up at me in surprise. I wink at him and he smile widens. "Sure. That sounds great!" I smile at him and he intertwines our fingers together. I hear a giggle and look across the table to see Jace playing with her hands as they talked.

"What classes do you have?" Jonathan asks, trying to pull my attention away from the flirting across the table back to him.

"I have Mr. Shaw for homeroom. Then I have Ms. George for English 3, then Ms. Archie for creative writing 3. Then it's off to lunch. Then I have Ms. Rice for chorus. Then it's off to Ms. Pearson for Geometry, then Ms. Durham for Biology 2. What do you have?" I reply, smiling at Jonathan.

He smiles back at me and begins to play with my fingers. "I do believe we have the exact same schedule. You get to see me all day!" He exclaims, scooting his chair closer to mine. I automatically scoot forwards and smile at Jonathan sheepishly. He looks into my eyes, as if he were searching for an answer in my eyes. "Is this okay?" He breathes, letting his breath fan out on my face. I shake my head yes and laugh. I lean forward and press my lips to his.

As soon as our lips touch, it is as if we were the only ones left in the cafeteria. All of the people disappear along with the sound they create. His lips are soft and glorious under mine. I can feel him smile and I return the smile. I begin to see everything our life could be flash before my eyes. I see him in my arms and I am smiling at him, I see him on one knee in front of me, I see him at the end of the aisle and me walking down the aisle toward him, I see my stomach swollen with our child, I see him with his hair turning gray and then there's nothing.


End file.
